callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ASM1
The ASM1 is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign It is a starting weapon in the levels "Traffic" and "Throttle", and it can be found after using the zipline in "Fission" and in the main room with the terminals build in "Armada". Additionally, in the next-gen versions of the game, it is used by enemy Atlas forces in several missions. The ASM1 in campaign has a visible foregrip, identical to that of the Speakeasy supply drop variant from multiplayer, but it is not used. Multiplayer The ASM1 sports good damage and moderate recoil, with recoil stabilizing under sustained fire whilst lowering the rate of fire of the weapon. The ASM1 has a decent ammunition capacity of 35 rounds in each magazine, which can provide prolonged firing periods due to the weapons fire rate reduction over time. As well, the ASM1 has nice damage, as for its class, it has the best unmodified damage (compared to the KF5 which has five bullets each magazine dealing more damage than the ASM1 itself, the rest of which are weaker) in general. The ASM1 sports high damage for a submachine gun. The ASM1 deals 35 damage out of 12.8 meters, making the weapon a three-shot kill. Between 12.8 meters and 31.1 meters, each shot deals 22 damage, a five-shot and 18 damage at any further range, a six-hit kill. The ASM1 has the longest three-hit kill range of its class and this, combined with the high intro fire rate, makes the weapon effective for close-to-medium range engagements. The ASM1 is one of the two submachine guns able to score a three-hit kill range at close range, the other being the AMR9. As well, the KF5's first five shots of each magazine can also score a three-hit kill, but not the other shots. Recoil is somewhat low recoil for the submachine guns in this game, but the ASM1 has a fairly slow center-speed. As well, the intro fire rate has significantly more recoil, as the first eight rounds fires at the speed of 750 RPM. After sustained fire, the gun fires at 674 RPM and the recoil is very low at that time. With the basic iron sights, it can be difficult to stay on target at longer ranges. Using the Rigor variant and/or the Foregrip can counteract this. The ASM1 has a variable fire rate. The weapon begins firing at 750 RPM (the "intro" fire rate) and gradually slows down at a constant rate over the next eight shots until settling at a rate of 674 RPM (the default fire rate). The intro fire rate is extremely fast, but the default fire rate is the slowest in-class (barring a single SAC3). It is recommended to stop firing the weapon after the first eight bullets and restart, restarting the intro fire rate. The intro fire rate applies to all ASM1 variants, the only difference in fire rate being the final rate of fire after the first eight shots have expired. Rapid Fire will boost the default fire rate to 842 RPM, which is very solid. However, it is recommended to use a Foregrip should the user have Rapid Fire in effect. The ASM1's greatest strength is its flexibility. Having a large magazine and damage output, there are many possible attachment combinations that can greatly bolster the ASM1's performance. Putting on Extended Mags makes the ASM1 have 52 bullets per magazine, and due to the ASM1's nature, those bullets are not easily dispensed. Players will rarely find themselves needing ammo in this case. The aforementioned foregrip is a great tactic to increase accuracy with the weapon. The Rapid Fire is a very useful attachment to speed up the weapon's time-to-kill as it increases the normal fire rate to 842 RPM, higher than the intro fire rate, making the weapon more powerful for close-quarters engagements. However, equipping Rapid Fire will reduce the three-hit kill range to 10.7 meters, increase recoil by 20% and decrease hip-fire accuracy by 20%. These penalties can be countered using attachments and/or some supply drop variants. The ASM1 is a versatile weapon for an SMG; it's less centered on close range and instead finds a niche of being a convenient medium range weapon. The ASM1 is one of the strongest SMGs in the game, and is definitely one to consider. The ASM1 has many useful variants from which to choose. As mentioned earlier, the Rigor decreases the viewkick by 20%, making recoil much more manageable. However, the hip-fire spread is increased by 20%, making it more rewarding for players who rely more on their aim. Due to its extra effective accuracy while ADS along with the Reliable, a user seeking fast time-to-kill may wish an attachment combination of Extended Mags and Rapid Fire. The Magnitude is one of the best variants to choose. It's a Marksman variant, meaning players are guaranteed to own this weapon after 300 kills with the ASM1. The Magnitude extends the three shot kill range to 14 meters, and the four headshot kill range to 36 meters. The penalties are rather tame: the ADS time is increased by 10% (equivalent to a few frames) and the hip-fire spread is increased by 10%. The Magnitude is a good variant simply because it has almost no penalty and provides a useful range increase. The Strider is also a great variant available for this weapon. It has a 15% range increase (identical to the Magnitude variant) as well as increasing the minimum damage from 18 to 20, making it require one less shot to kill at long range. Unfortunately, it also has a huge downside, as the viewkick is increased by 30%. This makes the ASM1 Strider extremely inaccurate, as even when using a Foregrip, the recoil is quite high, and almost unbearable if using Rapid Fire. Should a player be able to use the weapon well despite the recoil, this is a great variant to use. The Speakeasy is one of the strongest and rarest variants. The default fire rate is increased to 869 RPM, higher than the intro fire rate, and the weapon has Extended Mags by default. However, the five shot kill range is reduced to 26 meters. As well, the Speakeasy's minimum damage goes from 18 to 16, making it a seven shot kill at range. The Speakeasy is the best variant in its effective range, but the worst outside of it. The Reckless has a higher fire rate as well as an integrated Rapid Fire attachment. This increases the default fire rate to 949 RPM, higher than the Speakeasy variant, making the weapon very powerful at close range. However the Reckless decreases hip-fire accuracy by 10%, and suffers from the drawbacks of the Rapid Fire attachment: this means recoil is increased by 20%, hip-fire accuracy is further decreased by 20%, and the three-hit kill range is reduced to 10.7 meters. Should the player be proficient with fast-firing weapons, this is a great variant to use. One may also use an attachment combination of a Foregrip with Extended Mags or Advanced Rifling to make the weapon more effective on longer ranges. With Extended Mags, the Reckless gains similar stats to that of the Speakeasy. The Competence increases hip-fire accuracy by 10%, making the weapon more accurate if the player relies on hip-firing. As well, the Competence makes the weapon a five-shot kill at long range, just like the Strider variant. However the Competence has 10% more recoil per shot, and the medium damage range is reduced to 26 meters. The range drawback has no effect on the weapon due to the aforementioned damage increase, and the higher recoil can be easily countered with the Foregrip. Exo Survival The ASM1 also appears in Exo Survival. It costs 2 upgrade points, and is unlocked at round 7. Before an update, it was quite an effective weapon, sporting a good magazine capacity, a low upgrade point value and moderate but controllable recoil. However, it has a low rate of fire for a submachine gun. It was a good weapon choice if the player wants a weapon with a high magazine capacity but still wanted high mobility. It was a better choice than the SAC3 if the player wanted the ability to aim down the sights, but the SAC3 has a higher magazine capacity when both guns' magazine capacities (as it has Akimbo integrated by default) are combined, so if the player does not mind being restricted from aiming down the sights then it may have been a better choice than the ASM1. After an update, the ASM1's magazine capacity was lowered, so it now has a 35-round magazine, as was its fire rate. The KF5 has five more bullets per magazine, as well as lower recoil, the farthest range in its weapon class and a higher rate of fire, which overall can make it a better choice than the ASM1 (although the higher rate of fire can make the player waste ammo quicker, but it still has more bullets to waste per magazine than the ASM1). Furthermore, the SAC3's stats are even better after the update compared to the ASM1's since the update mostly decreased the stats of the ASM1. Exo Zombies The ASM1 appears in Exo Zombies. It is available via the 3D Printer. Compared to its campaign and multiplayer renditions, its magazine size was increased to 50 rounds, and it holds 250 rounds in reserve. Compared to other SMGs such as the SN6 and the SAC3, the ASM1 is a fairly powerful weapon. However, much like the Bal-27, the damage per bullet is relatively low when unupgraded, and combined with the high rate of fire, makes the ammo consumption pretty quick, and the player is likely to run out of ammo quite quickly if using the unupgraded ASM1 past round 15. The rather bad iron sights and quite large viewkick also makes the weapon quite inaccurate. However, the 50-round magazine capacity is a major advantage, as it allows the player to kill many zombies before having to reload, which is helpful if the player hasn't acquired Exo Reload. The reserve ammunition is also higher than most other weapons. Upgrading the weapon makes the ASM1 a fairly powerful gun. The Red Dot Sight received at Mk4 upgrade makes the weapon more accurate. However, one should note that, unlike other weapons, the ASM1 does not receive an Extended Mags bonus at Mk10 upgrade, which means the weapon does not receive ammunition boost; as such, it makes high-capacity weapons like the Pytaek or the Ameli better to use past round 25. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Dual Magazine *Rapid Fire *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip Exo Zombies Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Mk 4 upgrade *Laser Sight - Mk 7 upgrade *Quickdraw Grip - Mk 10 upgrade Supply Drop Variants Note: all variants (except the Royalty) start firing at the same rate (750 RPM) before gradually varying over the first eight fired rounds. Gallery ASM1 AW.png|The ASM1 in first person ASM1 iron sights AW.png|Iron sights ASM1 reloading AW.png|Reloading; note that the receiver indicates the .45 chambering ASM1 campaign reloading AW.png|Reloading the campaign version; note the Speakeasy-style foregrip ASM1 Royalty Concept Art AW.png|Concept art of the ASM1 with a Speakeasy foregrip and drum magazine Trivia * When equipping the extended mags attachment, the drum magazine never appears attached to the ASM1 unless it's the Speakeasy or the Royalty variants. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Submachine Guns